Beyond:Two Souls
by TheKristoffski
Summary: From a young age Jodie has noticed 'something' that follows her. She doesn't know if it is a spirit or a ghost, but for some reason she calls it Idon. At the age of 17 she needs to live of life of constant fleeing and fear. As a secret goverment tries to hunt her down...to understand her god-like powers. *Disclaimer* Just some harmless fanfic for an upcoming video game. Beyond:TS


Thursday: 8:53pm, Age 17 years and 57 days...

"We don't know where she is, sir" panting, he awaited a response. A pungent smell washed over his expression as lingering corpses, parts of rubble and the eye watering inferno cloaked him. His hair was covered in blood, sweat. He lay, in an ever-growing puddle as the rain above trickled hard upon him. A metallic sensation rested on his tongue, and before he knew it he was regurgitating mouthfuls of blood onto the curb. His earpiece began to sparkle and snap as he forced himself onto his feet, "Find _her_"

She threw her fist in the air, as he sat on the kitchen stool. "All I'm trying to say...Is that-" His face twisted as an angering frown formed above his eyes. "-_She_ is just a child! I can't believe you could even think about leaving her out there!" He slid of the stool and forcefully grabbed her arms from the air, "This isn't the woman I married, and the woman I married could never suggest leaving a young girl like that! What! Has happened to the Suzie _I_ married, who _I _fell in love with!?" He pushed her hard to the ground, her tumbling causing several ornaments to clumsily fall around her, he stormed a few steps away, pulling at his hair as guilt ridden tears heavily convulsed from his eyes. He turned round to find his wife's eyes mimicking his, "It's too soon!" she screamed, storming towards him. She clawed at his exterior "The woman you fucking married is dead! You ignorant selfish bastard!" She fell to the floor, now profoundly sobbing. He slowly enclosed his newly red imprinted arms around her. "I want my Becky back!" she begged in an amidst of pain and tears, her rocking back and forth miming his. "I want Becky back...I want _our _daughter back" her cries that followed would forever haunt him, he said nothing, but his tears said it all.

Idon heard all of this as he inspected the area, the silver whiteness from the moon almost melted and blended with the violet and fluorescent blues of the shadowy bedroom, as it penetrated the bare window, causing rifts and abstract shadows to form and bounce against the enclosed walls. Idon peered closely at the nearby shelf. Noticing a thin opaque settling of dust beneath the vast amounts of glossy statues, mostly of horses. This is a girls room Idon thought, noticing picture frames in the shapes of butterflies and flowers. Idon halted, stopping at a specific frame, placed on the Centre of the shelf. Inside was a picture of a young girl with fiery red hair, a happy smile frozen along a blaze of a golden sunlight and innocence. So this was Becky. Idon saw it all now; why that woman didn't want them in this bedroom, the bleakness of the strange couple combined with the small settling of dust told Idon one thing. Becky has just recently died. Idon turned round to face_ her_, lying eloquently on Becky's bed. Small rifts and cuts covered her face, Idon could feel her stomach and legs beginning to bruise, and her closed eyes rolled around uncontrollably. "Trying to fight sleep?" Idon laughed, "We're safe here… for now, rest" Her eyes eventually began to slow as a small smirk lingered in the corner of her cheeks, than vanished. He looked up at the annoyingly ticking clock. 9:45, hopefully they could rest here for a while, then leave. Being in the presence of a room in which a young girl had just recently died unsettled Idon, feeling her fall into a deep sleep, Idon did the same.

"I'm sorry" Suzie sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose on her pulled down sleeves, her tears still sliding as rattling continued from the kitchen. "Mark?"

"I know" he answered, carrying a tray of coffee and biscuits. He sat down beside her and the clumsy ornaments, carefully passing her a cup "I'm sorry too". They both sat there for a while, slowly sipping on their coffees, Suzie looked at Marks eyes, they were red and watery and the underlining of heavy darkness showed he was tired. She delicately leaned in and brushed the pecking of her lips against his beard, his eyes closed in gratitude. Their hands enclosed as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I've phoned the cops" he breathed. "We'll get through this…" tears slid calmly down his face as Suzie slept beside him, hugging onto him like his daughter used to "We'll get through this" "…For Becky"

"Into positions… on my mark…now!" The swat members invaded the house like a swarm of ants; the lights on the end of their guns ate away at the shrouded darkness, as each one tactically positioned themselves effortlessly behind walls and furniture. "Clear!" "Civilian casualties accepted" he instructed, growing nearer towards the kitchen. Two gun shots were fired.

Jodie flared from her sleep gasping…


End file.
